The Places That You've Come To Fear The Most
by Avatar Aang
Summary: AU, Miley's mom never died and Miley grew up with her but never knew her father. Now they're moving back home and Miley wants to know about her dad. Lilly and Oliver have gotten closer. Loliver and Jiley
1. Moving Back

**

* * *

**

Ok this is my first Hannah Montana story, I haven't seen all the episodes so sorry if I get anything wrong. Anyway this story is AU or whatever you call it. Miley's Mom never died and she grew up with her and never knew her dad at all. She's NOT Hannah Montana in the story because she never grew up with Robbie Ray or got the chance to sing. She might be a little out of character at first but I think she would be a bit different of a person if she didn't grow up with Robby and she's moving so that's not always fun.

_

* * *

_

_The Places That You've Come To Fear The Most_

_Chapter 1-Moving Back_

"Miley we're going, c'mon." A female voice called from downstairs. Miley Stewart stood in her room or well what used to be her room. The light from the small window shone through making the room look bigger and lonelier. Miley picked up the last of her stuff to put them into an open box. It was an old red tank top she had for about three years, her blue teddy bear that she had gotten when she was three years old or well that's what her mom had said anyway and a mix CD her friends had made for her last Christmas. After she put the things in, she closed the box and made her way downstairs.

"Sweetie you ready?" A woman with long brunette hair similar to Miley's said as she kissed Miley on the forehead.

"I guess..." Miley said sulkily as she carried the box outside with her mom following her.

The moving van was outside and the rest of her clothes and other things were already packed and put in. Miley hated moving although she was used to it. It was just her and her mom and they had moved four times before. Her mom was Susan Stewart, a surgeon and often moved to different hospitals around the country.

"Ah Miley, you'll love Malibu, you did when we lived there before." Susan said happily as she closed up the house and the movers finished closing the van. Miley walked over to their car and leaned against it, sighing heavily she thought 'It's going to be a _long _drive from Boston to Malibu...' So they were moving back to Malibu. Miley was told by her mom that's where she was born and lived until she was four, and then they moved to Nashville where Susan was original from and still had family there. After that they moved to Seattle when Susan was offered a higher position in one of the hospitals. Miley was eight when she moved to Seattle but four years living in Tennessee with her mom, cousins and other family, Miley developed a southern accent that she still has today. After Seattle they moved to Boston when Miley was 12 and now two and a half years later for some unknown reason Miley's mom wants to move again, back to Malibu.

Just then Miley noticed a blonde girl about 16 or 17 years old, running down the street towards her house, well not her house anymore since they were selling it. The girl stopped a few feet from Miley and smiled.

"Glad I'd didn't miss you." she said and she embraced Miley into a hug. "I'm going to miss you..." She said then pulled back from the hug. "We all are."

Miley smiled. "Malibu's not that far we'll still see each other..." Miley said knowing this wasn't true. "I'm really going to miss you guys..." Miley said sadly then seen that her friend was on her own. "Where are the others?" She asked a little confused.

"The Twins are grounded for the whole 'surprise going away party' and I think London is getting her hair done or her nails... but they send they're love." The girl said with a cheesy smile. Miley laughed when she heard this.

"Maddie, that party last night was crazy! Best going 'away party' ever. No wonder they're grounded." Miley laughed thinking of her friends cleaning the cake of the ceiling of the hotel. Her friend Maddie joined her in laughing.

"Glad I'm not working today." Maddie laughed, Then Susan came over and said hello to Maddie. Miley and her mom got in the car after they said their goodbyes to Maddie. The car drove away and Miley looked out the window and seen her friend standing waving goodbye. After they were away from the house Miley sat back in the passenger seat and huffed, she really hated moving.

* * *

Hours of driving later they had stopped for dinner, now they were back on the road again with the moving van behind them. Miley hated moved every time she'd move she had to be the 'new kid' or the weirdo no one liked much or the kid that's mom was never home. Then when she would make any friends they moved. She liked Boston because it was the first place where she had a group of friends not just one or two. Her friends in Boston even threw her a party, sure they would get in trouble but they usually do anyway. The twins, Zack and Cody were in her class in school and were the same age as her. She was 14 almost 15. Then she got to meet their friends Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton. Soon they were all friends. She spent a lot of time in the hotel when her mom worked. Miley was pulled from her daydream by her mother's voice.

"I think we're really going to like Malibu... You know I was able to get our old beach house there, so you can have your old room back..." Susan smiled happily.

"Great..." Miley rolled her eyes sarcastically. Susan frowned at this. She kept driving. Miley stared out the window. She wanted to ask but knew better than to bring up that topic so she left it. Sighing again mainly because of boredom but also to annoy her mom; she rested her head against the window. Soon Miley fell asleep.

Susan looked at her little girl, gently sleeping; she was annoying most of time especially since she found out about the move. Susan hated Miley's attitude problem lately, her sulkiness and mood swings were just frustrating. Susan hoped she would grow out of it and planned to stay in Malibu.

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey, Smiley Miley"

Miley woke up in the car, her neck strained and hurting from a bad night's sleep. She could hear the annoying, high pitched voice of her mother. She could feel the warm sun on her face, beaming through the window, she opened her eyes and seen the car pull up in a huge housing estate. Miley sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, there were beach houses everywhere, she seen shops and a beautiful beach, there was a skate park and in the distance she could see what looked like a mall.

"You're up." Susan smiled as she watched Miley look amazed at their neighbourhood. They turned a corner to see more giant beach houses, all which had access to the beach.

"We live here?" Miley asked in disbelieve as they pulled up at their old house. Susan smiled. They got out and started unpacking, the moving van came soon after them and the movers lifted things into the house.

Miley ran upstairs wanting to see her room but not wanting her mom to know she might be excited.

* * *

Susan was already upstairs standing in Miley's old room. It was big and empty. Inside the closest there was a bigger room concealed behind big white doors. Susan didn't want Miley to know about the bigger closet. She stood looking at the floor in Miley's room; she pulled back the rug and looked at a huge dent in the wooden floor. Covering it back up she left the room closing the door behind her, then she locked it.

Miley ran up onto the landing and seen her mom. "Hey is this my room?" She asked pointing to the door Susan was standing at.

"No your room is down the hall." Susan answered pointing to a different room. **a/n What would be Jackson's room in the show.**

Miley smiled and ran down the hall to her room to unpack.

Susan went to get the rest of the boxes that were in the car. She saw a group of women standing across the road talking intensely. Susan had lived on this road for 4 years so she knew well enough that women gossip a lot around here especially if there's new neighbours. There were five women standing by the white picket fence, drinking coffee. Susan waved in friendly way with a fake smiled and took one of the boxes out; the women looked over and waved back at her.

Susan was walking into the house with the boxes, when one of the women came running up behind her. She was tall, long blonde hair.

"Hey is that you Susan?" The woman asked cheerfully. Susan turned around to look at the woman. "Susan Stewart! It's good to see you." Susan smiled and put the box down by her feet as the woman hugged her.

"Heather, it's great to see you again, doesn't look like the neighbourhood's changed much." Susan laughed looking to the other women. Heather looked back at them too.

"Oh there my friends, new neighbours that moved in over the years, when you were gone." Heather said looking at her old friend.

"Yeah but were back now for good." Susan said happily.

"When did you get here? I got your e-mail that you were moving back but I thought you were going back next week." Heather asked.

"This morning, were drove down. We decided to come back a week earlier... to get settle...you know for Miley..." Susan answered.

"Well come on I'll introduce you to the others...I'm sure you'll be friends with them in no time." Heather said pulling Susan's hand towards her friends.

* * *

Miley was looking around the house, it was huge much bigger that the two bedroom they had in Boston. She looked out the window of her bedroom and could see the beach, it looked nice but Miley wasn't much of a beach girl. She had few friends and found it hard to make friends. She always felt that they treated her differently maybe because she moved so much or because she usually sat alone in school. In Boston she had friends, now she felt alone again. Outside she could see a small boy standing at a beach shack, which looked like it sold food and drinks. The boy was yelled at the worker and bossing people around.

Two girls one was Asian and the other African-American were giggling together, reading some magazine as they sat on the beach. Then she saw two boys rollerblading across the hard pavement away from the beach. One had dark, kind of longish hair in his face, wearing baggy clothes the other had a colourful hat and light blonde hair and was wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts, as they got closer Miley realised that one of them was a girl; she had long blonde hair tied in plats toward the front. Miley couldn't believe she thought she was a boy, looking again she seen the girl was pretty and thought she had the potential to be really stunning if she wore some more girly clothes, maybe a tiny bit of make-up.

The boy with her...wait he is a boy...yes he is... don't want to make the same mistake twice; looked really funny, he kept fall or doing stupid things. This seemed to annoy the girl somewhat but then Miley seen her laughing when the boy wasn't looking. She thought they looked really cute together and presumed he was her boyfriend. Then the girl did a weird thing where she held her left arm out straight and let the rest of her arm from the elbow down swing back and forth like it was a hinge. It looked creepy and like her arm was broken or about to fall off. Miley thought she looked strange but funny.

The boy laughed at this. Miley thought that maybe she doesn't need make-up or new clothes. She already had a great looking guy who seems to like her the way she is. Miley decided to stop being creepy and stop looking at the two. She went back down stairs to find her mom. It looked like she was outside. Miley stepped outside to see her mom talking to neighbours, and then Susan and one of the women walked over to Miley at the door step.

"Hey Miles, did ya finish unpacking?" Susan asked Miley replied with a looked that told Susan she was still not happy about the move. "This is one of my old friends Heather Truscott." Miley smiled politely.

"Is that little Miley?" Heather asked in baby talk way. "You know Lilly will be so happy to see you again." Miley looked confused. She didn't know a Lilly.

"Who's Lilly?" Miley asked in confused yet board way. Heather seemed a tiny bit shocked but Susan quickly jumped in.

"Miley dear don't you remember? Lilly was your best friend when we lived here, don't you remember?" Susan said cheerfully. This made Miley more confused she never remembered having a best friend or really anything about living here before.

"Oh it doesn't matter. They were four. You can see Lilly later and I'm sure you'll remember." Heather said quickly see Miley looking confused. "The two you should come over for dinner later, I'm sure you didn't have time to go shopping yet." Heather offered turning to Susan.

"We have lots to unpack and you're busy... Maybe another time." Susan replied politely.

"Nonsense, the two of you can come over later and Miley you can meet Lilly." Heather said happily.

"Well if you're sure?" Susan began but Heather nodded and then told them the time to come over. Then she left. Miley and Susan went back inside.

* * *

Miley decide to go for a walk to look around the area. She was walking down the sidewalk toward the shopping district, when she seen the girl from earlier walking towards her. She didn't have rollerblades on anymore, she had red converses and she was wearing black shorts, with a cute red Squirdward t-shirt that read 'Life is so Lame'. Miley had changed her clothes from the ones she wore while moving. She was wearing a bright pink tank-top with a giant red strawberry on it that said 'strawberries' and blue jean shorts.

The girl looked strangely at Miley as they neared each other. She was alone this time; the boy she was with before didn't seem to be around. Miley hoped she hadn't seen her looking out the window at her earlier. Miley kept her eyes on her feet as she walked quickly feeling the girl staring at her. Miley walked by her as they pasted only for the girl to stop her.

"Miley?" The girl asked shocked but still sounding happy. Miley looked completely confused, _'how did she know my name?' _

"Eh...? Yeah?" Miley finally said confused staring at the blonde girl.

"It's me Lilly? OMG I knew it was you. I didn't know you were coming back...whoa this is so cool! God you look so different...but in a good way of course." Lilly said happily and getting more and more excited as she talked. While Miley realizing this was the girl her mother was talking about earlier felt slightly creped out. This girl could really talk... And she seem very excited to see her...someone she supposedly knew years ago... then why didn't she remember this girl?

"I'm sorry I don't know you." Miley said quickly trying to get Lilly to slow down. Lilly's face dropped and Miley noticed. "I mean like I don't remember... but your mom was over and mentioned-" Lilly quickly looked up and cut across Miley.

"My Mom was over? She knew you were here?" Lilly said sounding somewhat annoyed. Miley shrugged her shoulders. Then Lilly continued. "You don't remember me at all?" Miley nodded. "Nothing about here or living here or anything?" Lilly said waving her hand pointing toward the different areas.

"Nothing... this place is... all new to me. I don't remember anything." Miley said looking at the girl, and then she started to feel bad, this girl remember her but she didn't remember her... why?

"That's weird..." Lilly said then with a big smile she said. "Well I guess I'll have to show you around." Miley's eyes brightened up, the girl didn't' seem mad that she forgot her. At least she had someone to show her around.

"Yeah, Okay, that sound cool... when do you-" Miley started by was stopped short by Lilly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the beach.

"Now! C'mon." Lilly said quickly as she dragged her forgetful friend. Lilly knew she had a lot to do to get Miley's memory back. At first she was disappointed that her best friend didn't remember her but she was going to get her to remember her.

* * *

Lilly took Miley to the beach, they hung out and talking mostly about normal things. Miley thought it was really strange for her to make a friend so quickly. It always took her awhile to make new friends. Lilly found it weird how Miley act like they never met. She knew people forget things... I mean they were four last the time they hung out but Miley acted like she knew nothing about the first four years of her life. Lilly hoped something would make her remember something about Malibu.

"So you're telling me you don't remember Amber Addison or Ashley Dewitt?" Lilly was saying as her and Miley sat at one of the table outside Rico's shack. Miley looked confused again, Lilly point to two girls, an Asian girl and African-American girl. Miley shock her head.

"Nope don't remember them either." Miley said simply as Lilly looked shocked.

"They used be in our pre-school, they always pulled bits of our hair when they stood behind us? How can you not remember?" Lilly stressed waving her arms dramatically. Miley shuck her head. Then another girl walked by.

"Oh what about Sarah, do you remember her?" Lilly asked pointing to the girl. Miley shuck her head again. "Em what about Mrs. Tumblety, she use to live across the road from you, she always gave us sweets... remember?" Lilly said but Miley again shuck her head. Lilly started to look disappointed, she had tried reminding Miley of some of the old things they did together but Miley still couldn't remember.

"Sorry... I can't remember anything." Miley said feeling bad. She had really tried to think of things but couldn't, it was weird. Lilly smiled. Then a boy, the one that was with Lilly earlier walked up to them. He seen Lilly with another girl but he sat down beside Lilly anyway. Miley felt a little uncomfortable thinking he was probably her boyfriend.

"Hey Lils, Hi" He said to Lilly, then to Miley. "Sooo... who's this?" He asked Lilly meaning Miley.

"Oliver ya idiot it's MILEY!" Lilly shouted excitedly again. Miley felt weird again, Lilly was really excited that she was back but Miley still had no idea who anybody was here. The boy, Oliver his eyes widened when Lilly said this, he looked shocked but the happily kind of shocked.

"MILEY! OMG where've you been. It's great to see you." Oliver shrieked. Miley was taken back a bit. Another person who was really glad to see her. Why was she so popular here? Lilly noticed Miley's confusion.

"She doesn't know who you are, ya donut!" Lilly said as she hit Oliver's arm. Miley laughed at this.

"What? It's me Smoken-Oken, the Olley Trolley-" Oliver went on until Lilly cut across him sharply.

"Shut up!" Lilly said as Miley giggled at them.

"You really don't remember me? Oliver?" Oliver asked Miley a little concerned.

"If she doesn't remember me, she's not going remember you." Lilly laughed.

"Sorry I don't remember you or anything from when I lived here." Miley said sadly.

"We were all best friends... the three of us..." Oliver said slowly pointing to himself, Miley and Lilly. "Me, you and Lils..."

"Yeah, then you left and it was just me and Oliver..." Lilly said. Miley felt worse now, they seemed like they really missed her. She was starting to wish she could remember. They talking for another while before Miley had to go home but she said she would see Lilly at dinner. As Miley was leaving, she really felt like she had made some new friends today. Oliver and Lilly were really funny together; they acted like Miley was their best friend that had been around for years. It felt good but strange because they were complete strangers to her but after today she hoped they could be friends like the four year olds, lilly and Oliver said they were like.

* * *

Lilly opened her back door and stepped inside, her mom was in the kitchen making dinner. Lilly was really happy Miley was back but now she just felt disappointed. She liked Miley, she was a nice girl but something was not right. It wasn't the same anymore.

"Hey Lilly, I have some news for you." Heather began as she turned to see her daughter.

"I know Miley's coming over for dinner with her mom." Lilly replied. Then seeing her mom's slightly confused face she added. "I seen Miley today, I know she's back."

"You did? That's great I wanted to surprise you, that why I didn't tell you when I found out they were moving back. Did the two of you have fun?" Heather asked

"Yeah it was fun..." Lilly said not all that convincing. Heather looked at her daughter who was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen now.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked a little worried. Lilly stood up and without looking at her mother she spoke.

"Miley wasn't really Miley... she couldn't remember things... she's not the same girl." Lilly said slowly, while her mother looked more confused.

"What do you not the same girl? It's been 10 years, she was only four when she was here last you can't expect her to remember things perfectly." Heather said.

"No, I mean she doesn't remember anything. I spent the whole day with her, she's not the same girl, and she doesn't act like the Miley I knew." Lilly agued back frustrated.

"Look, Lilly. People change over time. She's the same girl but she grew up, just like you did." Heather said trying to comfort her daughter.

"I know we grew up, it's just not the same Miley!" Lilly snapped. Heather looked annoyed.

"Lillian, you don't actually mean to tell me, this is a different girl than the one you used to play with when you were four?" Heather said sternly.

"I don't know, she nice and I like her but I still feel like something changed... Like she's not the same girl..." Lilly said feeling disappointed.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter and yeah slight suite life cross-over, I didn't know what job Susan had so I went with surgeon. **

**The title 'The Places That You've Come To Fear The Most' is taken from the song by Dashboard Confessional.**

**I want to update soon and I have a really good idea with this story, like where it's going. I hope you click the 'review button', it would be very nice. I unfortunately won't be able to update for probably two weeks because I'm going to America on Thursday yey! Guess what part? Montana lol isn't it funny, kinda why I decided to write the story.**

**Anyway I'd like at least 5 reviews before I update (you have two weeks!) if you want, they're well appreciated! So please review and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Tell me what you think, good or bad.**

* * *


	2. Secrets

**Hey sorry this took so long. I was away then my internet wouldn't work then when it would for some reason fanfiction wouldn't work.**

**So hope you like the new chapter**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Secrets_

_Heather stopped in the middle of chopping a carrot at the loud knock on the door. She put down the sharp knife and walked out of the kitchen. She passed the living room as she went through the hall, the door was open and two small children were playing inside. She continued to the front door and opened to see Susan Stewart._"_Hey, Susan." She said cheerfully then seen Susan's expression. "Is something wrong?" She added now looking more concerned._

"_Oh, no everything's fine." Susan answered quickly. Things didn't look fine. "I just came over to tell you that were moving." Heather looked surprised at this and stared at her friend as she continued to keep talking. "I got a promotion... in new York. I'd love to stay here but I can't pass up the opportunity."_

"_Em..., well I'm happy for you. When do you leave?" Heather asked still completely shocked by the news._

"_Today, right now actually. They want me to start right away." Susan said she looked a little jumpy, like she didn't get much sleep. Heather was worried at her sudden rush to get to New York._

"_Well before you go, let me get Lilly. She'll want to say goodbye to Miley." Heather said and was about to go back inside to get her four year old but Susan stopped her._

"_No, no. That's okay. Miley's already in the car, we need go now but we'll keep in touch. Maybe we can meet up..." And with that Susan was gone running back to her house. Heather stood shocked; she knew that staying in touch was unlikely. They were going to New York and they were in California. Now she would have to go tell Lilly..._

* * *

Heather opened the door to see, Susan standing there with what looked like store bought brownies. Heather remembered Susan wasn't much of a cook. 14 year old Miley was standing there beside her. She welcomed them both in and Lilly came down to greet them.

"Dinner's almost done, come, make yourselves at home." Heather said bring them into the kitchen. Inside there was a big table set for four places. Miley and Lilly sat down while Heather served dinner and Susan tried to help but Heather wouldn't let her saying she was a guest. They all talked a lot during dinner, mostly about what's been going on since they left and other such gossip.

"So, Susan what was New York like? I always wanted to go there." Heather said quite casually. Susan looked taken back and confused.

"Yeah that didn't work out really..." Susan said after gathering her thoughts. Miley who had been quiet mostly through dinner looked confused as well.

"When were we in New York?" She asked quietly to her mother. Heather grew more suspicious and wondered why Susan was looking nervous.

"Lilly, why don't you and Miley; go and watch TV or something. So you guys can catch up." Heather said to daughter and both Lilly and Miley agreed and left to go to the next room. Heather turned back to Susan who still looked a little uneasy.

* * *

Miley walked down the hallway and followed Lilly into the sitting room. Lilly seem to be acting quieter that earlier and Miley didn't really know what to stay. She also had no idea what her mom and Lilly's mom were talking about as far as she knew they never went to New York.

"Hey, so do you wanna watch TV or something?" Lilly asked as she switched the TV on and flicked through some channels then she flopped down beside Miley on the couch and handed her the remote. "Here you can pick." Miley smiled as she took the remote still feeling weird being in her supposed best friend's house.

"So do you know what our moms' were talking about?" Lilly asked curiously as Miley went through the TV channels.

"I don't know probably about my dad." Miley said as she stopped on a channel as she talked.

"Oh" Lilly said she looked like she wished she didn't say anything. Miley's mom had told her Lilly's dad had left a few years ago, Miley knew what it was like not to have a dad.

"Yeah my mom doesn't talk about him; she makes up things like New York to try and stop me from asking questions." Miley said.

"So you don't see your dad or anything." Lilly asked somewhat shocked. Miley knew Lilly must still see her dad but Miley never got the chance.

"No, my mom doesn't tell me much." Miley said trying to hide the fact that she would really like to meet him.

"Well why don't you ask her" Lilly said really determined and a little hyper. "... I mean like if you want to..." Lilly added seeming shyer like she didn't want to make Miley angry or upset but Miley laughed at Lilly. Thinking she was really strong and wished she had nerve to actually bring up the subject to her mom.

"Yeah I just might." Miley smiled then the two turned to TV noticing what was on. They both started laughing at something funny. Then Lilly turned to Miley.

"You like One Tree Hill?" She asked as Miley kept laughing at the TV she nodded.

"Yeah it's good but I prefer The OC."Miley answer but Lilly looked angry at this but in a good way.

"Oh, hell no, The OC's good but One Tree Hill is _So_ much better." Lilly agued with Miley. They continued watching and laughing for the next hour while talking about different things they liked. Lilly liked most of the same things Miley did except for sports which Miley was pretty bad at but she liked skateboarding even if she wasn't much good. Lilly loved skateboarding and told Miley that Oliver was really into it to. Then Miley had to go, they said goodbye and Miley felt like her and Lilly were getting on really well maybe they really did used to be best friends.

* * *

'_We tried so hard to understand _

_But we can't_

_We held the world out in our hands,_

_And you ran,_

_Away.'_

The loud music came from Miley's computer sitting in the corner of the room that she didn't hear Lilly come in. Miley was still unpacking, she had shelves put up on the walls and she was sorting out her music. Carefully placing her CDs and records in order.

"Hey." Lilly said and Miley turned noticing her for the first time.

"Hey, What's up?" Miley asked happy to see her.

"Nothing much, your mom said you were in your room?" Lilly asked looking around the room. "Your room is down the hall? Why are you in this one?" Miley looked at her confused her mom told her this was her old room, what did Lilly mean.

"This _my_ room." Miley answer.

"No, the other room is yours or was yours when you used to live here. You don't remember do you?" Lilly said as Miley continued to look at her strangely.

"But, my mom said this was my room. Are you sure?" Miley asked Lilly nodded. Miley didn't know what to think. She was told this was her old room, the other room has been locked since they moved here. Her mom used it for storage.

'_...This isn't what you wanted. This isn't what you wanted...'_

"Hey, who that playing?" Lilly asked abruptly bring Miley out of her thoughts. Lilly was standing near her computer now listening to the music.

"Oh, that a new band I found, they're called Paramore." Miley answered.

''_...'cause all we know is falling,'_

"I've never heard of them before; there're good though." Lilly seemed interested.

"Yeah they're not that big, I found them on MySpace." Miley answered.

'_...Remember her 'cause I know that we won't forget at all...'_

"You're really into music." Lilly said as she looked around the untidy room filled with CDs and records. Then Lilly picked up a record. "Woah, you have records, I did didn't know you could still get these my granddad has loads." Lilly said in a giddy excited voice.

"Yeah I like them, there harder to find though." Miley said looking over Lilly's shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"So, do you play any instruments?" Lilly asked simply but Miley looked sad, she always wanted to play guitar.

"No, my mom would never let me. She doesn't approve with music." Miley said bitterly.

"Why?" Lilly sound surprised.

"Don't know I think it has something to do with my dad. I don't think he liked music or something." Miley answered.

* * *

Oliver stopped and jumped off his old bike. He locked it to the gate outside the police station. 'The sooner I get my driving license, the better.' He thought to himself, he didn't have long to wait before his test but that meant he needed to keep practising. He all ready got an old piece of junk car for his 15th birthday a few months ago. Now he just had to get the license.

He walked up the steps into the police station with a bag of lunch; he had to drop this off to his mom. She called asking for him to bring over her lunch that she forgot again. Then he could go to the beach to meet Miley and Lilly. He love having Miley back, it was liked the old days even if Miley didn't remember she was divinity getting used to being around them. He was happy for Lilly to have a girl friend to hang out with.

Oliver walked into the office. A middle aged policeman sat reading the paper quietly when Oliver's mom came in.

"Hi, Hon. Did you bring lunch?" She asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, here." Oliver handed the bag over. "I'm going to meet Lilly and Miley." Oliver's mom looked at him weird.

"Who's Miley?" she asked like she never knew Miley or maybe she just didn't remember.

"Miley, Miley Stewart, the little girl that used live across from Lilly, she moved back a few days ago." Oliver said and his mom seemed to understand.

"Oh yeah now I remember, they moved back?" She asked Oliver nodded.

Oliver left and headed to the beach. When he got there he seen Miley and Lilly sunbathing and chatting. He sunk up behind them, he went very quietly. Lilly didn't seem to notice she usually did. He reached out and touched Lilly's arm making her jump. Oliver couldn't help but laugh as she yelled at him angrily. He never usually was able to scare her; this was too good to just leave.

"Ohurr! Oliver!" she screamed at him and Miley sat up while laughing at them. "It's not funny."

"Hey I was only joking." Oliver said but Lilly still looked at him bitterly then she continued talking to Miley until Oliver noticed her looks soften. She couldn't stay mad at him long.

"So, Miles do you know what school you're going to?" Oliver asked after Lilly moaned about having to go back to school in a few days. They had two weeks off for the Christmas holidays.

"I'm not sure. My mom put me in one, the local one I think." Miley answered not too sure.

"Seaview?" Lilly asked excited.

"Yeah I think that's the name." Miley answer as Lilly high fived Oliver.

"Yes! You're in our school!" Lilly said to Miley.

"I wonder if we'll be in the same classes, all three of us." Oliver said thinking that would be great. Lilly and Miley looked hopeful well Lilly looked really excited.

"I hope so, that would be fun" Miley answered.

* * *

Miley spent next few days with Lilly and Oliver; she couldn't believe how quickly she was growing attached to them. She also was starting to feel really excited about going to school with them. She was used to new schools and always dreaded them but this time she hoped things would be different.

She was walking down the road from her house to go meet Lilly when one of the neighbours stopped her.

"Miley Stewart, well haven't you grown." A large African-American woman was standing in her garden smiling at Miley. She looked like the type of person you shouldn't mess with. Miley smiled back, clearly not remembering her like everyone else she left behind here.

"Hi." Miley said somewhat nervously. The woman continued looking happy.

"I'm Roxy. We used to be neighbours; you were very small when you lived here last. How's your mom?" Roxy talked fast but seemed friendly enough.

"She's good. It nice to see you again I'll tell mom you were asking for her."

"Okay, I'd love to catch up with her." Roxy said leaning on fence in-between her and Miley. She was looking at Miley. "Child, you sure have grown. I remember when you and the other rug rats were running around on skateboards."

"Yeah, we still do sometimes." Miley said joking and Roxy laughed.

"You guys would make so much noisy. I use to always be giving out to your dad about it." Roxy said casually still laughing at old times but Miley froze.

"y-you knew my dad?" Miley chocked out surprised. Roxy nodded looking a little confused at Miley sudden change. "He left when I was a baby."

"No, he was around sometimes. I don't think your mom liked it much after the divorce-." Roxy quickly stopped seeing the confusion on Miley's face. She seemed to be studying Miley's face for a moment like she was looking at her for the first time, then suddenly like she realised something she added. "I have to put out the washing. See you later." She said neighbourly and ran off back into her house. Miley stood motionless for a moment utterly confused.

* * *

"So she just ran off?" Lilly asked after Miley told her the whole story. Miley nodded. Miley didn't get it Roxy seemed nice but she wondered was there something she wasn't telling her. Why did she look so... so like she had an epiphany. And why would she have one about her. What was going on in this town?

"I mean Roxy's always been cool, but you don't mess with her, she's a security guard. I even heard she was offered to protect the president before." Lilly said, so if that means Roxy can be trusted with those people that means her mom has been hiding something from her.

"She said my dad used to be around. My mom said he left when I was a baby." Miley said still confused. Lilly looked guilty or nervous to say something.

"Well, I remember him." Lilly flinched as if Miley was going to hit her but Miley just sat there quiet. "I-I remember him being around. Not much though he was just there sometimes."

"Oh..." Miley thought everything going around her head; she knew her mom didn't tell her everything especially about her dad. "Lilly, I have an idea."

"Oh this isn't going to be anything illegal?" Lilly asked nervously making Miley laugh. Lilly's phone went off suddenly. She grabbed it and replied to a text. Miley looked at her suspiciously.

"Who's texting you?" Miley asked curiously, Lilly blushed. "Oh, I see." Miley said teasing her while Lilly continued to look embarrassed. "Is it Oliver?" Miley presumed but Lilly's cheeks grew pale.

"No." She said as if Miley had said the worst thing ever. Miley looked taken aback by Lilly's reaction.

"I thought... I thought you and him were... you know." Miley stammered embarrassed now for thinking it.

"No, geez he's like a brother to me. He's my best friend. I love him to bits but no way would he be my boyfriend or anything." Lilly said laughing it off. "Why? Do you like him?" Lilly added turning the tables on Miley.

"No, I just thought. Hey if he's not- then who is texting you?" Miley quickly changed it back on her, growing now in more curiosity and excitement.

"No one, just a guy I'm talking to." Lilly blushed again even more.

* * *

Miley and Lilly walked through the park still talking a lot about different things. Miley stopped sort of suddenly, and Lilly noticed. She turned to look at her friend who was standing as if listening carefully to something.

"Eh, Miley? What are you doing?" Lilly asked still staring at her.

Miley stood forgetting Lilly was even there. She heard sounds like music, she was instantly drawn to it. "Can you hear?" Miley asked but Miley knew she couldn't by the look on her face. "Listen, can you hear? The wind blowing the trees, the rusty noise. It's like music." Miley tried to explain how she felt but knew Lilly didn't understand. Miley always felt a strange connection to music, like she could feel it, hear it, it was everywhere.

"Emm, no what do you mean the wind, it just noise." Lilly sounded confused but she was trying to get it? Then it started to rain lightly. Lilly had her hand over her head to cover herself but Miley stood there letting rain fall on her, like she was breathing it in. "What are you doing you idiot. You'll get a cold." But Miley wasn't listening she was singing softly to herself. Feeling the rain on her skin she could hear the music inside her and the lyrics just flowed out.

"_Do do do do do do..._

_It's been in the past for awhile ..."_

Lilly stood watching her friend. Miley could feel everything around her, the weather, the atmosphere, the mood. Lilly had to blink it was almost like Miley was controlling the rain. She kept singing to herself.

"_...I get a flash..._

_Where does the love go?_

_I don't know..."_

Lilly didn't know Miley had such a good voice.

"_Do do do do do..._

_I don't know why I had to lose you..."_

"Miley? Are you okay?" Lilly asked Miley turned back to face her, she smiled and nodded. "Cool, whoa that was amazing! You were all like... I don't know but man you have a great voice." Lilly said all excited. Miley blushed embarrassed.

"Really I don't think so." Miley said.

"Yeah and the song was good too, I didn't know you wrote songs." Lilly said.

"I don't. I mean I never did I don't know how." Miley said as the two of them walked through the rain.

"Really? Well your good at it." Lilly said smiling.

* * *

"Okay she's gone."

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know, just hurry!" Miley said as they stood outside her bedroom door, the one according to Lilly was her old room. Lilly picked at the lock with hair clip of some sort. "Where did you learn stuff like this?" Miley asked.

"You pick up things from Oliver." Lilly said casually. "Yes! Got it!" she exclaimed as the door opened. They stepped into the room. It was filled with boxes. It was a storage room. Lilly started look through some boxes as Miley looked around the room for anything else that could be of use. This was Miley's plan. She wanted to know more about her dad and Lilly's thought that there could be something in here that would be about him. Miley's mom was gone over to see Lilly's mom. Susan thought both Miley and Lilly were watching movies together. They spent the next hour or so looking through stuff.

"Here I think I found something." Lilly said and Miley went over to look. It was a picture, her mom was in it only about ten years younger and a small child she guessed was her. Then there was a man standing beside them smiling with his arm around Miley.

Miley took the photo and stared at it with amazement. She never knew what he looked like. Before she could say something a shadow came across her.

Her mom stood at the doorway with cold eyes. Miley didn't hear her come in.

"Hi mom, I didn't hear you come in how was your visit?" Miley said trying to distract her. It didn't work.

"Very nice, Lilly your mom wants you home to clear up." Lilly looked a little scared. She stood up and looked at Miley before leaving. After Lilly left Susan made Miley leave the room too. She locked it after Miley left. She gave out to Miley but Miley stormed off to her room angry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
